Little Two of Three in the Supermarket
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Zeus and Poseidon are in the Supermarket, in Four year old bodies! What Mischief will they come across? What will they discover? Where the heck is Hera and Demeter when their supposed to watch the two little gods. Back to School Outtake. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL. ONESHOT


**Little Two of Three to the Market**

* * *

The gods were asleep in their room. Poseidon and Zeus were both in Poseidon's bed, seeing as they had knocked out from playing too much. There was nothing in the agenda for that day seeing as it was Sunday. It's been two months since they have been sent to Goode for their 'brotherly bonding' as their sisters called it. And what's worse, both Zeus and Poseidon are turned into four year olds while Hades has a broken leg.

Demeter woke up Zeus and Poseidon at 9 am which is early seeing as the two slept rather late for a pair of 4 year olds. They had a pillow between them, and both had an arm around said pillow. It looks like they were hugging each other and sharing a pillow.

"Aw… they look so cute" Hera said from behind Demeter. "Don't wake them up yet, I have to get a picture of this."

Hera conjured a camera and took a picture of the two brothers. The flash woke Poseidon up.

"What was that" he said groggily.

"Nothing" Hera said hiding the camera behind her back. Poseidon saw nothing wrong about it, so he went back to sleep.

"Wake up, you two" Demeter said shaking the two. Poseidon tried to swat away her hand while Zeus opened an eye. Half his face was still buried in the pillow he and Poseidon shared.

"Why?" he mumbled inside the pillow.

"We're going to the supermarket" Demeter said. "We couldn't leave you two here with Hades with his broken leg."

"I heard that" Hades said glaring at them for a millisecond before turning the other way.

"So you tow are coming with us" Demeter said ingnoring Hades' comment. "Now get dressed you two."

"Can't we go later?" Zeus whined

"No," Hera said "Now get going"

Zeus groaned and started to shake his brother awake. "Come on, Donny. They want us to wake up"

Then Poseidon did what he had promised Zeus the night before. When Zeus touched Poseidon a pillow flew to his face. Zeus made a face. Then proceeded on a different approach.

"AH!" Poseidon was jolted awake by the sudden weight that attacked him, "What was that for?"

"You won't wake up" Zeus said innocently.

"Will you two pipe down? I am trying to sleep" Hades said from the other bed."

"Fine" Poseidon grumbled but couldn't get up. "Uh, Zeus…get off me!"

"Oh right" he jumped off his brother and went to get changed. This is going to be a weird day.

* * *

"What do you think that is?" Zeus said

"I don't know." Poseidon said beside him. "I think they said it's a fish."

"Why does it look like that?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the sea expert here"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Yes"

"No"

"What the heck are you two doing?" Hera suddenly said behind them. They jumped and nearly hit the glass separating the produce from the people.

"Looking at stuff" Poseidon said still staring at the big eyes of the fish.

"What the heck IS that?" Zeus asked still staring at the fish. Seeing as they were barely four feet tall they could see the produce at eye level. They have been staring at the fish ever since they have gotten to the produce area.

"It's a fish" Hera answered.

"What's with its face?" Zeus asked "it has a really big mouth I can see his tongue."

"It also has really beady looking eyes" Poseidon added. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

"I don't know" Hera said exasperated. "Come on, we have to meet Demeter at the meat section"

"Isn't this the meat section?" Poseidon asked "Technically, fish is a meat. It's just not cow meat or pig meat."

"Let's just go" Hera said picking up Zeus and placing him on the seat of the push cart. "Come on, Donny."

"Why does he get to walk?"

"Because I'm older!" Poseidon said proudly

"So?"

"It means I get to walk while you get to seat on the baby seat" Poseidon said cheekily

Zeus sticks out his tongue out at Poseidon. Poseidon retaliates by doing the same thing. Hera's eye was slightly twitching. She was resisting on scolding the two little kids.

They found Demeter farther in the meat section. Poseidon went to look around at the glass. While Zeus whined from the cart.

"Get me down!" Zeus exclaimed from the cart. He crossed his arms as he was ignored. He looked around. He holds on the bar of the shelves. Then he slowly crawls his way down. He knocked over one or two cans of soup. But in the end he had reached the bottom, and went over to his brother.

"Hey Zeus" Poseidon said looking strangely at the assorted meat in front of him. He titls his head. "What do you think that is?"

"It looks like a tiny pig" Zeus said also titling his head

"It can't be there's a part cut off"

"No wait I think that's the leg" Zeus said "What is that?"

They turned to another side of the counter. "I think that's the snout" Poseidon said "Man, I could never look at meat the same way again."

"No its ears" Zeus said he reaches his hand over the glass.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Zeus asked.

"Come on lets go find, Demie and Hera before they leave us here" Poseidon said he grabbed Zeus' hand from grabbing whatever is inside of the glass. And they went in search for the push cart.

* * *

The two found the two goddesses near the fruit section. Poseidon and Zeus instead looked at the prices that were within their reach.

"Two dollars per kilogram?" Poseidon asked "I mean isn't one of those kinda heavy?"

"I think one of those is actually one kilogram already" Zeus said eying the melon.

"Then why don't they just say two dollars per fruit?" Poseidon asked "it's not like they're not gonna get their money's worth"

"Maybe they think that they could get more of their money's worth?" Zeus said "So if they buy a lot. They add like what half a kilogram?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't know with this market people."

Zeus reached the counter to try to touch a fruit. The sales lady starts to scold them. She was talking way too fast for any of the two to understand but she was mad.

So the two gods did what they could. They ran to their sisters.

The two were not left out of their sister's sight afterwards but that didn't mean they stopped making mischief. There was a stand giving away free samples. The two walked over to the table where the nice lady was giving away free samples.

"Hello dearies" She said nicely "Want some free samples?"

"Yes please" Zeus said in his innocent look.

She gave both Zeus and Poseidon a free sample and returned to their sisters. They stared at the thing on the stick.

"They don't expect us to eat this do they?" Zeus asked Poseidon.

"I think they do" Poseidon said and put the brown thing on a stick in his mouth.

"Yuck. Why did you eat it" Zeus said disgustingly as Poseidon chewed on the little cube.

"It's chocolate" he said smiling. "I like chocolate."

"Well I'm not eating it" Zeus said putting the small sample on the cart. "Who knows how long it's been exposed."

"Hey. You were the one who wanted to get one" Poseidon said

"I didn't know what it was" Zeus said "Don't you have any idea what could stick to chocolate?"

"Yeah. But so?" Poseidon said "it's not like we could get sick."

"You got sick a month ago"

"And that's because Athena hates me" Poseidon replied. "So anything related to her. would cause bad to me."

"Uh huh" Zeus said then Hera called them

"Come on you two, it's almost time to go" Hera said then they went to the couter.

* * *

"Cereal"

"Cereal"

"Milk"

"Canned meat"

"Cookie!"

"Bacon"

"Fruit"

"Cereal"

"Why did we buy a lot of cereal?" Zeus asked Demeter

"Because you three haven't been eating breakfast"

"But cereal?" Poseidon asked. "Seriously? There is something called bread."

"Don't" Hera said "just don't"

"Alright" Poseidon said "But this isnt over"

"Of course it isnt" Zeus said then whispered in his brother's ear "it never is"

And after they had finished paying they headed home. Which ends the adventures of the Little Two of Three in the Supermarket.

* * *

**Alright this is a one shot a outtake of Back to School. I just thought of this now and I couldnt put it in anymore. so its my Mom's Day story. cus some of this stuff i actually did with my mom now and when i was younger.:D**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
